The present invention relates in general to a homogenization device and more particularly to an homogenization device having an adjustable orifice and even more particularly to a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice for homogenization of a multi-component stream, having a liquid component and a substantially insoluble component that may be either a liquid or a finely divided solid.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,332, there is disclosed a homogenization apparatus which provides an emulsion or colloidal suspension having an extremely long separation half-life by the use of cavitating flow. The prior art homogenization apparatus is constructed of a generally cylindrical conduit including an orifice plate assembly extending transversely thereacross and having an orifice opening provided therein. The orifice opening is described as embodying various designs such as circular blunt or sharp edged, square sharp edged and, a pair of substantially semi-circular annular segments. The homogenization process is effected by passing a multicomponent stream, including a liquid and at least one insoluble component, into a cavitating turbulent velocity shear layer created by the orifice opening through which the stream flows with a high velocity. The cavitating turbulent shear layer provides a flow regime in which vapor bubbles form, expand, contract and ultimately collapse. By subsequently exposing the turbulent shear layer to a sufficient high downstream pressure, the bubbles collapse violently and cause extremely high pressure shocks which cause intermittent intermixing of the multicomponent stream. As a result, a homogenized effluent of liquid and the insoluble component is generated which has a substantially improved separation half-life.
In accordance with the prior art homogenization apparatus, it is generally known that the effective intermixing of the multicomponent stream is dependent upon a number of factors, for example, upstream pressure, downstream pressure, conduit diameter, orifice diameter, etc. The most critical factor effecting the homogenizing quality and efficiency is generally considered to be the orifice diameter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,991 and 4,081,863 disclose emulsifier and homogenization devices having adjustable orifices to permit the operator to change and control the overall homogenizing quality and efficiency.
One aspect of the present invention to provide an adjustable orifice assembly for use in a homogenization device which overcomes or avoids one or more of the foregoing disadvantages resulting from the use of the above-mentioned prior art emulsification and homogenization devices for the intermixing of a multi-component stream.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice for homogenizing a liquid and a substantially insoluble component by generating a cavitating flow regime in a turbulent velocity shear layer.
A still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice for homogenizing a multi-component stream to produce an intermixing of a dispersed component and a continuous component.
A yet still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice for providing a controlled orifice length in an inexpensive and readily adjustable manner.
A yet still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice that permits an operator to adjust the length of the orifice to change the flow rate through the device, while maintaining the homogenizing quality and efficiency.
One embodiment according to the present invention provides a homogenization device comprising a flow-through channel having at least two local constrictions of flow wherein the size of one of the local constrictions is adjustable thereby permitting variable flow rate through one portion of the device, while the size of a second local constriction is fixed thereby permitting constant flow rate through another portion of the device. A baffle element is disposed in the flow-through channel and movable axially therein along the length of the orifice. The flow-through channel includes an orifice disposed therein having a length that is parallel to the axis of the flow-through channel. The first local constriction is created between the orifice disposed in the flow-through channel and the baffle element, while the second local constriction is created between by the space between the baffle element and the inner surface of the flow-through channel. Accordingly, the flow rate of fluid through the first local constriction is variable, while the flow rate of fluid through the second local constriction is constant regardless of the axial movement and subsequent positioning of the baffle element within flow-through channel.
Another embodiment according to the present invention provides a homogenizer device comprising a housing having an inlet opening for introducing fluid into the device, an outlet opening for exiting fluid from the device, and a flow-through channel in fluid communication with the inlet opening. The flow-through channel has a longitudinal axis and is defined by at least one wall where the at least one wall has a first orifice disposed therein to provide fluid communication between the flow-through channel and the outlet opening. Preferably, the first orifice has an upstream end and a downstream end defining a length therebetween that is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the flow-through channel. A baffle element is also disposed within the flow-through channel between the upstream end and downstream end thereby defining a second orifice between the perimeter of the baffle element and the at least one wall. The baffle element also defines an effective length of the first orifice defined as the axial distance between the upstream end of the first orifice and the baffle element. The baffle element is also movable within the flow-through channel between the upstream end and the downstream end of the first orifice to change the effective length of the first orifice thereby adjusting the flow rate of fluid through the orifice while maintaining the flow rate of fluid through the second orifice.
In one embodiment, the first orifice may be a longitudinal slot having a width and a length parallel to the longitudinal axis of the flow-through channel. Optionally, the at least wall includes a plurality of longitudinal slots disposed therein to provide fluid communication between the flow-through channel and the outlet opening. Preferably, the at least one wall is a cylindrical wall and the baffle element is either conically shaped or disc shaped. In this case, the second orifice is an annular orifice defined between the cylindrical wall of the flow-through channel and the perimeter of the baffle element having a conically-shaped or disc-shaped surface.
In an another embodiment according to the present invention, a homogenizer device comprises a housing having an outlet opening for exiting fluid from the device and an internal chamber in fluid communication with the outlet opening. The device also comprises a flow-through channel disposed within the internal chamber wherein the flow-through channel has a longitudinal axis and an inlet opening for introducing fluid into the flow-through channel. The flow-through channel is defined by a cylindrical wall that has a slot disposed therein to provide fluid communication between the flow-through channel and the internal chamber. The slot has an upstream end and a downstream end defining a length therebetween wherein the length of the slot is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the flow-through channel. The device further comprises a baffle element that is coaxially disposed within the flow-through channel between the upstream end and the downstream end of the slot thereby defining an annular orifice between the perimeter of the baffle element and the cylindrical wall. The position of the baffle element within the flow-through channel also defines an effective length of the slot that is defined as the axial distance between the upstream end of the slot and the baffle element. The baffle element is movable within the flow-through channel between the upstream end and the downstream end of the slot to change the effective length of the slot thereby adjusting the flow rate of fluid through the slot while maintaining the flow rate of fluid through the annular orifice.
Optionally, the device may include a second housing having a second internal chamber in fluid communication with the outlet opening and with the inlet opening of the flow-through channel and a second flow-through channel disposed within the second internal chamber. The second flow-through channel has a longitudinal axis and an inlet opening for introducing fluid into the flow-through channel. The second flow-through channel is defined by a cylindrical wall that has a second slot disposed therein to provide fluid communication between the second flow-through channel and the second internal chamber. The second slot has an upstream end and a downstream end defining a length therebetween wherein the length of the second slot is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the second flow-through channel. The device further includes a second baffle element coaxially disposed within the second flow-through channel between the upstream end and the downstream end of the second slot thereby defining a second annular orifice between the perimeter of the second baffle element and the cylindrical wall of the second flow-through channel. The position of the baffle element within the flow-through channel defines an effective length of the second slot wherein the effective length of the second slot is defined as the axial distance between the upstream end of the second slot and the second baffle element. The second baffle element is movable within the second flow-through channel between the upstream end and the downstream end of the second slot to change the effective length of the second slot thereby adjusting the flow rate of fluid through the second slot while maintaining the flow rate of fluid through the second annular orifice.